Don't Underestimate Your Human Lover
by Pamdizzle
Summary: An answer to a challenge that requires the reader write the hottest K/S sex scene possible without actually allowing the characters to touch. M. K/S.


Spock implies that vulcans are superior lovers because he can make Jim come without even touching his penis. Jim's response: Challenge accepted! LOL

XXXXXXXX

For a being so analytical and scientifically inclined, Spock had made a gross miscalculation. Yes, it was true that Vulcans possessed the ability to control the release of dopamine within the human brain by manipulating the nucleus accumbens and ventral tegmental area, thereby allowing them to induce orgasms at will upon their mate (or anyone else for that matter) during a mind meld. However, the fallacy that Spock had overlooked was that this skill made him a more competent lover than his partner and prospective bondmate, Captain of the _Enterprise_, James T. –for _talented_—Kirk.

Spock had made the mistake of implying that his Vulcan ability to ignite an orgasm from Jim without so much as touching his phallus made Spock the superior lover in their relationship. Jim's annoyance at this irrefutable and more than evidenced fact was illogical. "Kaidith, Jim," Spock tried to calm his lover, "What is, is. I do not hold you responsible for that which your biology lacks."

"_Lacks?" _Jim's voice was rife with indignation, "You think I'm lacking in sexual prowess?"

"I believe the achievement of my own orgasm is proof to the contrary of that assumption," Spock intoned, not understanding why his T'hy'la was so obviously offended.

Jim let out an irritated huff before hopping off the bed, his post coital relaxation period completely ruined. He didn't miss Spock's bewildered expression and finally decided that two could play at this game. Looking his lover square in the eye he went for the kill, "Having the ability to enter your partner's mind and induce orgasm isn't indicative of _superior prowess_, Spock," Jim ground out between clenched teeth before smiling evilly, "It's _cheating._"

Eyebrow raised and head tilted in condescension, Spock uttered his dissenting opinion, "Utilizing the full potential of one's biology to increase pleasure in one's mate is not cheating, Jim. It is simply using all of the tools in one's belt, as you humans like to say."

"_You humans?_ Really, Spock? Now I'm just another silly human that can't accept my limitations?" Jim guffawed, "Bullshit."

"Jim, it is a fact that humans do not possess the ability to illicit orgasm without the use of physical stimuli—Your hands, mouth and reproductive organs all serve an essential role in pleasuring among your species," Spock reasoned, hoping Jim would see the truth of his statements and finally understand that he was not attempting to be insulting, only stating the biological facts.

Spock recalled the 'glint' that came to Jim's eyes once the words had left his Vulcan lips. Jim had seen his lover's 'statement of fact' as a challenge—one that he intended to overcome. Spock should have known better than to underestimate his lover. It was not the first time he had made such a mistake and as an analytical being, he should have learned his lesson by now. Apparently, he had not, which is why he was in his current predicament.

"Spock," Jim had smiled sweetly before gently pressing their lips together, "how would you like to run an experiment to test your hypothesis?"

Spock not-smirked at his lover, "My statement was a fact, Jim, not a hypothesis-"

Jim pressed his fingers to Spock's lips to stay his reply, "You _claim_ it's a fact, but have you ever _tried_ to reach orgasm with a human who didn't touch you?"

"No, however-"

"No?" Jim didn't wait for Spock's elaboration before plowing ahead, "So, how do you know it's impossible for me to illicit an orgasm from you without using any part of my anatomy?"

"If you are inferring to the use of toys as a means to achieve my-"

"No, that's not what I'm inferring," Jim interrupted again. "I'm telling you that I can make you come without touching you with my hands and without the use of 'toys.' I'm telling you that all you have is an untested hypothesis. I know Vulcans don't gossip about their sexual experiences, so I'm willing to bet that you don't know of any actual scenarios in which your so-called statement of fact has actually been tested."

"That may be, however-"

"However, nothing!" Jim stood abruptly, mind set on the opportunity of proving himself just as capable as Spock in the sack, "We're doing this! I'm so gonna make you eat it, you cocky Vulcan!"

"Is that so?" Spock was beginning to not-feel irritation, "So be it, then. If you choose to see this as an experiment, the results of which I am certain will only serve to reinforce the validity of my 'hypothesis,' as you say, then I will submit myself to the parameters of the test."

Jim's smile was one of a cat that had just managed to catch an enormous rodent. Spock's non-irritation peaked as he observed his lover's irrational display of victory before it was erased completely by Jim's loving hand on his jaw, and warm blue-eyes singing their love for the arrogant Vulcan, before he brought their mouths together. Jim kissed him with a thoroughness that was usually reserved for intense sessions of love making.

His lover then pulled away so that his lips were just barely touching Spock's, "Three nights from now, I'm gonna rock your world and I'm not going to have to lift so much as finger to your face to do so." It was not boasting so much as a promise, and Spock knew Jim well enough to know the difference. _Kaidith_, he thought. What was the worst that could come of this? Hours of lovemaking with his T'hy'la? Spock could think of harsher outcomes their argument could have spawned. With that last guarantee from his lover, Spock and Jim had fallen into a content slumber.

He really should have known better.

XXX

Spock's three days were up and Jim couldn't be more excited. All the essentials were in place and Jim was ready to give Spock the orgasm of his life. Speaking of Spock, Jim looked over to the bed, where his lover lay in wait—blind-folded and bound to the bed with Orion-engineered silky restraints. Those restraints could withstand forces ten times that of the winds pro duced by a Category 5 Terran hurricane. Nope. His beloved, Vulcan bastard wasn't going anywhere.

Taking off his briefs and giving his own shaft a few long tugs, Jim picked up the only aides he's be using for the evening: a candle, 500 rose petals and a bottle of oil he was currently warming over a tea-light heater. Kneeling on the bed, between Spock's parted and bound legs, Jim placed his hand on either side of Spock's chest, leaning up to whisper just inches from his lover's lips, "You ready for this?"

"I do not believe my current predicament permits me much say in the matter," Spock replied, maintaining his Vulcan aloofness.

_We'll see how long that lasts,_ Jim smirked to himself. "Now, baby, don't be contrite," Jim cooed, seductively, "You consented to the ties and the blindfold, remember? It's all part of the experience."

Jim pulled one of the rose petals from its container and brought it to Spock's nose, "I want to introduce you to some of the props I've gathered for your pleasure this evening."

The way the words 'your pleasure' rolled off Jim's tongue as if he were an Orion whore servicing a repeat client made Spock's organ twitch to life in anticipation. He had been remembering the events of three days ago, which had led to his current restrained, nude state of affairs. Unexpectedly, the scent of roses filled Spock's nostrils and after the first hint of touch as the petal moved across his parted lips, Spock knew that he had made a gross miscalculation.

Jim licked his lips at Spock's quick inhalation of breath. He'd only just begun and already his lover's reactions were intense. Of course, the Vulcan's responsiveness was one of the many reasons Jim couldn't get enough of his first officer—on the bridge, across a chess board and in his bed. Dragging the rose petal to the corner of Spock's mouth, Jim let it fall and lie there, as if it were a replacement for Jim's own lips. He then took a second petal and tracked it up Spock's left ear, flicking the pointed tip a few time before sliding it down, past the lobe, along Spock's jaw all the way down to his collar bone.

"Spock," Jim breathed, "I'm going to use these rose petals to touch you everywhere I want to taste you."

The only reply he got was labored breathing, as Spock dared not allow that petal on his lips to part from his skin. He craved the touch, the feel of anything. His body was already aroused and super aware of the lightest of contact. It was fascinating—the combination of being bound and blinded to his lover's ministrations was having an acute effect on his sense of touch. Every nerve ending was tingling with anticipation, ready to receive whatever Jim would give. It was highly arousing.

Jim took Spock's inability to articulate as a good sign. "This is how it's going to work," he purred. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I like doing to you, then I'm going to touch myself while you beg for my hands, my mouth and my cock. But I'm not going to give it to you, Spock."

Spock's breath came out in a huff, dislodging the first rose petal, "Then how do expect me to-"

"Don't worry, baby. I won't have to use any of those things to make you come," Jim blew a warm breath over Spock's aching erection. "But you _will_ come for me. Look how excited you already are."

"Yes, but-"

"Shhh..." Jim soothed, "Just listen to everything I say. Lend yourself over to every little sensation that you feel." As he spoke the instructions, Jim poured a handful of rose petals onto Spock's abdomen and blew them up his torso. Spock's hips jerked at the feeling of multiple little caresses running up the skin of his chest, teasing through the tiny curls of hair that resided there—heavy enough to pleasure, but too light to satisfy his body's want for contact. His flesh ached for the warmth of Jim's hands, the wetness of his tongue that was normally present during 'foreplay' as Jim called it.

"That's good," Jim encouraged. "Do you like how that feels, love?"

"Yes," Spock breathed. "More…"

"Patience," Jim teased. "You're making me so hot right now. I've still got two more aides to introduce you to and you're already panting. Do you have any idea how sexy it is to see how much you want me?" Jim punctuated his question by blowing soothing breath over Spock's lips, their mouths only centimeters away. When Spock tried to lean forward to steal a kiss, Jim pulled back refusing the contact. A frustrated moan escaped Spock's lips.

"Jim, ashaya-," Spock's voice broke at the feel of a warm, dense substance dripping onto his starving lips. _Candle wax? _Yes, he had certainly underestimated his lover's ingenuity. "That feels…"

"Good, right?" Jim's sultry smile was evident in his tone. "Almost as good as my tongue?"

"Almost," Spock exhaled.

"I bet you wish it were my lips, don't you?" Jim blew a cooling breath over the drying wax on Spock's bottom lip, "There's a method to it—Kissing, you—you know…" Jim breathed. "I have to touch myself just thinking about it."

Spock could picture in his mind's eye exactly how Jim must look right now, kneeling over Spock's bound form, head thrown back, mouth slightly parted, his hand sliding a sensual rhythm over his beautiful pink, throbbing cock. Gods, how Spock loved Jim's human anatomy—it's length, it's firm, satiny texture—the taste of it on Spock's tongue…the feel of it driving into him, over and over—Jim's testicles slapping against the patch of skin between Spock's entrance and his own phallus. What he wouldn't do to feel Jim's cock sliding against his own right now. _Why did I ever consent to this?_

Because Jim's voice was all he had left of their normal intimacies, he had to ask, "What method do you speak of, ashaya?"

Jim gave his length another slow pull, "Have you ever noticed, Spock, that I never start a kiss with my tongue?"

"I had not…" Spock's breath was coming in pants, as Jim began pouring more of the candle wax in a line down his torso, starting at the hollow of his throat and ending in a warm pool at his belly button.

"It's all measured, love," Jim sighed into an elegant pointed ear, reaching for more rose petals. "It's how I think of you—deliberate," Jim dipped the petal in the pool of wax in Spock's navel. "Detailed."

Spock nearly shot off the bed when the petal, hot and dripping with candle wax, fell onto his left nipple. He let out a choked, "Oh!" followed by a string of Vulcan profanity. "Please…" he begged.

Jim smiled and licked his lips, but didn't so much as acknowledge Spock's plea this time, "I like to tease you into wanting it...wanting my tongue in your mouth, tasting you…" Jim dropped another petal onto Spock's other nipple, his cock throbbing painfully at the desperate moan it dragged from Spock's throat.

"Claiming you," Jim moved one hand to the space between their bodies to give his cock some much needed attention, "I know the moment you've lost it when you moan into my mouth. Just thinking about it and I'm touching myself again. What would you do to me Spock," Jim breathed his question. "What would do to me right now if untied you?"

Spock's hand fought against the restraints reflexively at Jim's question, "I want-" he voice shook with need. Taking a few deep breaths he managed to half growl, half pant a response, "I would throw you against the wall and fuck you until you screamed."

Spock's desperate growl and use of the word 'fuck,' illicited a tortured cry from Jim's throat, "God, it's so fucking hot when you talk dirty. I'll be hard for days on the bridge thinking about you, right now, in this moment." Jim fucked his hand with more desperation, "Fuck, Spock. The things you do to me…" Using all of his remaining control, he forced himself to stop.

Spock, who'd been trying to tether some control was barely able to whisper a plea, "T'hy'la, _please_. You are _torturing_ me."

"Am I?" Jim crooned, pouring hot wax around the juncture between Spock's hip and thighs, causing the Vulcan to flinch, his cock bobbing in the air, looking rather painfully hard. "Do you really want me to end this?"

"YES!" Spock growled, pulling forcibly, to no avail, at his restraints. He couldn't move an inch and he _wanted_ to. He wanted it so badly. His heart was racing in his side at the mere prospect of being freed, his phallus throbbing with anticipation, as he thought of driving his length into Jim's welcoming, warm delicious body. It no longer mattered who was the better lover, Spock would concede the point to his human if only it meant he could feel Jim against him. _Any minute,_ Spock thought to himself, his excitement mounting, _any minute and he will free me._

"Maybe I should leave you tied up," Jim panted, his breath ghosting over Spock's erection, full and bobbing to the pulse of Spock's beating heart, Vulcan fluids seeping from the slit of the tip to slide in beads all the way down to the base, "and suck you right now."

"Yes…_please_," Spock grunted between ragged breaths, "Please, Jim, touch me." He knew he was begging. He didn't give a flying fuck, he wanted Jim's mouth on his cock right now.

Jim reached for the heated oil. _This is it_. "How can I deny you anything?" Jim asked huskily, "I want to taste you when you come."

At those words, Spock felt hot, wet warmth engulf his penis and he was off like a shot. Spasms wracking his body as the warmth flowed over him in waves, on and on. He cried out with his release, panting and thrusting his hips until finally his seed was completely spent onto his chest. Just then, Jim ripped off the blind-fold and allowed Spock to take in the scene before him.

His stomach was covered in rose petals, candle wax, his own semen and a trail of oil that covered every part of his midsection, penis and thighs. And then there was Jim, his knees on either side of Spock's waist, his back arched, head thrown back and his hand working his cock until finally with a cry of victorious release, he came—semen spurting in long ropes from his shaft and onto Spock's own spent member.

Finally, Jim collapsed onto Spock, forcing his arms around Spock's frame and squeezed, hugging his amazing Vulcan as close to his heart as possible, "Was it as good for you, as it was for me?" He asked through exhausted, soft chuckles.

Spock bent his head down and smiled into his beloved's dilated blue eyes, "I believe I stand corrected. You are indeed quite talented, T'hy'la. I should not have doubted you."

"It's okay, baby," Jim smirked, placing a kiss to Spock's throat, "I know I'm a stud."

Spock did not argue the validity of Jim's statement. Not this time. Not ever again.


End file.
